1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for classifying and storing a plurality of images, and to an image pickup apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
For classifying an image, a conventional image processing apparatus and a conventional image pickup apparatus, for example, display the file name of an image and the directory name of a directory for the image, and save the image in a directory designated by a user. This conventional technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-78517, for example.
However, when the conventional method is used, since information for a storage location is not displayed in a manner of image and only a directory name is displayed, it is difficult for a user to intuitively identify the information that refers to the storage location, and the classification of images becomes a troublesome process.